The Card Master
by ranibani
Summary: Amu is scared. She had a dream that's left her with real injuries. Both in and out. Someone has tried to kill the guardians. And is now sending doubles. What the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Ranibani: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile I will soon. But any way Utau disclamer!**

**Utau:Ranibani does not own shugo chara or its characters. *mumbles* thank gosh.**

**Ranibani: I heard that!**

Tadase-kun, Rima, Yaya, and Sanjo-kun formed a ring around me. Each had a deadly looking weapon. Tadase-kun, the king's chair, had a golden scepter, spikes coming out of the top. Rima, the queen's chair, had a pair of fans, each with a set of knives on them. Yaya, the ace, had pacifiers that looked suspiciously like needles. Mr. class president, the youngest and the jack's chair, had a samurai sword. They circled me, like I was their prey. I stood shaking in my pj's (Which I realized I had on)waiting for them to attack. They did.

My legs, arms, and chest were slashed as they came at me. I stood screaming, waiting for it to end. They finally stopped and I sank to the ground. A small red box with a ribbon in the same color appeared. It had the four suits on it. Club, spade, diamond, and heart. It beeped and blew up.

I gasped and was suddenly in the royal garden with kinder, non-violent guardians. They gathered around me worry clear on their faces.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase-kun started, "What's wrong?" I sat there shaking until I asked,

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Then you started screaming and cuts appeared on you," he gestured to my legs. They were cut with blood running down them. I stared in disbelief at them thinking they weren't real. To see if I was dreaming or not I pulled up the sleeves of my school jacket and blouse. (which I was very glad to be wearing.) Crab, I'm not dreaming. There were slashes all over my arms. The others stared in horror at them.

"Yukie-san. Go get Nikaidou-sensei," the king whispered. She stood up and started running. Rima placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away and looked at them in fear. Hurt was in her eyes as she watched me.

"Sorry Rima," I took a shaky breath, "I'm just freaked." I didn't mention that they were the ones who inflicted these wounds upon me. That Tadase-kun and Rima were the ones that hurt me most.

"Hotori-kun! What happened?!" Nikaidou-sensei ran up. What he was holding made my breath catch. He was holding the small red box that was in my dream. I went and snatched it away.

"Ran! Chara change!" the heart clip popped into my hair. I jumped and flew straight for the sky. It started beeping when I threw it as far as I could in to the air. I broke out of my character change. While I was in free fall it exploded. I felt Ran struggle to get the change back up. But it failed and I sunk into darkness.

**Ranibani:R&R PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

I eyes shot open after another dream. This one involving Ikuto, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and Kukai. I looked down and saw that my arms and legs, which were where most of the cuts were located, were bandaged up with blood soaking through the gauze. I sat up and looked around.

My brow furrowed when I saw I was in some kind of office. I didn't recognize it. Then again I'm half asleep. The door creaked open and a blond head popped through. My heart started beating wildly in terror. I fell of the sofa and scrambled back from the blond with red eyes.

"Hinamori-san!" he called. Suddenly, I realized who he was. Slowly my breathing evened out as I studied him, making sure it was truly him. When he made no move to hurt me, I relaxed completely.

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun, I said trying to force a smile on my face. Tadase-kun was standing in front of me with his hand half outstretched. I guess he was trying to calm me down but didn't know how. My heart, which had finally slowed down, sped up again when he crouched down before me.

"What was your dream about?" he asked. My face paled.

"Nothing important," I tried to cover up the quiver in my voice. It apparently didn't work.

"Hinamori-san," he said sternly, "what ever your dreams were about concerns us too. We are your friends and we care about you. You also seemed to know what that box was and it almost hurt all of us. We want to help." Tadase-kun's voice softened at the end. I swallowed and opened my mouth.

"You," I looked at his face and saw he was shocked, "and the other guardians. You were-. You were a-." I couldn't finish.

"We were attacking you," he said realization in his voice. I didn't meet his eyes.

"You had another one just now. Another dream."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Nagihiko, Nadeshiko Kukai , and-" I hesitated.

"And?" he pressed.

"Ikuto." His hand twitched. He wasn't too happy about that. Heck he wasn't happy about any of this. I thought back to my dream. In this one Tadase-kun and the others were in the background watching as I was attacked.

"Hinamori-san," his voice brought me back to reality, " we'll figure this out. I promise. But first we need to stop the launch of Black Diamond." That's right, Utau is launching her CD tonight.

_"Please save Utau-chan!"_

El's worried voice went through my head. I was going to save Utau. Even if it kills me.


End file.
